Juventud en Éxtasis
by Pamelita-sakurosa
Summary: Aqui encontramos a un Shaoran Li demasiado libertino, con una vida sexual muy activa pero con tremendas heridas en su corazón por su infancia, la unica que lo puede ayudar: Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora ella tiene la dificil tarea de enseñarle lo que es el verdadero amor.
1. Prólogo

Hola!, bueno tal vez no me conozcan ya que soy nueva escribiendo en fanfiction así que esta va a ser mi primera adaptación! La verdad es que la historia que les traigo a continuación NO ES MIA! ¡OJO! NO ES MIA, Ni tampoco los personajes! Los personajes le pertenece a las CLAMP y la historia le pertenece a alguien que admiro mucho: Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez que para mi es uno de los mejores escritores. La historia no va a cambiar, solo los personajes. Esta adaptación no es para lucrarme, ni mucho menos falsificar esta bella historia, solo la adapto a Sakura CardCaptor porque me gusta. Ahora si al haber explicado esto nos vamos a la historia:

ANTES DE COMENZAR

-¿Quieres tener sexo?

_Mi pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir,_

-Espera…

_Te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda._

-No te disgustes- supliqué acercándome-. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer ésta seria tu primera experiencia…Pero antes de que eso ocurra, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas de mi pasado.

_Te volviste muy lentamente con gesto desafiante._

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?

_Quise entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear. Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvané un par de mentiras para eludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi confidencia._

-¿ Algún día me contaras la verdad?

_Asentí con tristeza._

_No te despediste al abandonar el lugar._

_Apenas me quedé solo busqué una hoja para escribir._

_Después de un rato detuve mi escritura y observé la prolija carta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro._

_Soy un amigo que nunca te traicionará._

_Traicioné a muchas mujeres en el pasado y, créeme, sufrí tanto por ello que no volveré a hacerlo jamás._

_Bueno esto no más es un prólogo de la historia, de verdad que la historia es muy bella aunque al principio me querrán matar por poner en ese plano a nuestro querido Shaoran Li pero con el tiempo les aseguro que les robará el corazón. La narración esta escrita por Shaoran POV._

_Por favor dejen sus Reviews, jejeje como toda escritora se lo pide, mañana a no más tardar subo el capitulo uno!_

_Bueno espero veros pronto_

_Ja-né!_


	2. Capitulo 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... Pues estoy aquí de nuevo y como se los dije ayer hoy les subiré el primer capi. Woww que emoción! Bueno les recuerdo que la historia no es mía, ni los personajes, yo simplemente mesclé una de mis historia favoritas con mis personajes de anime favorito y BOOOOOOMMMM he aquí esta creación!

Bueno ya que veo que desean leer pues adelante!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1**

**Las Motivaciones Sexuales**

Hechizado por las bellas y voluptuosas formas de Meilín, la miraba de hito en hito departir con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia.

Ocasionalmente giraba la cabeza para asegurarse de que su corpulento galán no llegara. Tal vez había terminado con él y ahora estaba disponible… Apreté la mandíbula energéticamente. No debía hacerme ilusiones. El hecho de que la chica más agraciada de la escuela hubiera asistido sola a la fiesta de fin de curso semestral y que por coincidencia tampoco yo fuese acompañado no significaba que el destino quisiera nuestra unión. Con todo, la ansiedad invadió todo mi cuerpo, como me ocurría siempre que vislumbraba la posibilidad de una aventura sensual.

Cursaba el cuarto año de la carrera de odontología y me consideraba un verdadero experto en placeres corporales. Había aprendido (después de no pocos insultos y bofetones) a seducir mujeres con sobrada destreza. Era capaz de oler las posibilidades de un encuentro íntimo y, cuando echaba el ojo a una joven, casi siempre lograba conducir mi romance con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Eriol, el único profesor joven y libertino que se prestó a acompañarnos a esa fiesta de despedida, al verme solo se aproximó a mi mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- espetó dándome un efusivo golpe en la espalda-. ¿Te libraste al fin de Naoko, la famosa "virginiacasta"?

Reí con reserva. En el ambiente universitario los chismes corrían rápidamente y no era de extrañarse que Eriol estuviera enterado de mis conquistas más importantes. Además era un profesor amigable, a quien alguna vez me acerqué para pedirles consejos.

-Sí- le contesté-. Terminamos hace un par de días. Tú sabes: Naoko es de esas chicas que te complacen sólo con la condición de casarse al día siguiente.

-Lo suponía. Y ten cuidado. En esta época hay varios millones más de mujeres buscando matrimonio que hombres, así que…

Asentí sin contestar. El equipo de sonido había sufrido un pequeño desperfecto y el ambiente, sin música estruendosa, era propicio para la conversación. Pero no me apetecía ahondar más en ese asunto con Eriol, a quien, dicho sea de paso, adiviné un poco alterado por la ingestión de los primeros alcoholes de la velada.

Observé a Meilín que se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al tocador. Quise incorporarme para ir tras ella, pero la presencia de mi profesor de anatomía me lo impidió. Contemplé el extraordinario cuerpo de mi compañera alejándose. Llevaba un vestido de algodón extremadamente ceñido, como los que usan las bailarinas de ballet, con un amplio escote en la espalda y un atrevido agujero al frente que ventilaba, a la vista de todos, su ombligo y su vientre plano.

-Esta noche no se salva- susurre para mí.

-¿Decías algo?

-No, profesor… es simplemente que…- y me tuve valorando lo que significaba departir a solas con Eriol en un ambiente de igualdad. Podría preguntarle todo sobre las dudas anatómicas que en clase hubiera sido impropio mencionar… Y mi maestro era un joven sexualmente experto, que además de tener instrucción académica comprobada había vivido en unión libre tres veces.

-Hay asuntos que no comprendo- retomé -. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan impredecibles? De pronto se te ofrecen envueltas en una nube de romanticismo y al rato están agobiadas por la culpa y la tristeza; a una hora alegres, y a la siguiente iracundas. Visten y se exhiben para excitar al hombre y luego exigen total respeto… Francamente no las entiendo… ¿Sienten el mismo deseo sexual que nosotros? Si es así, ¿por qué se hacen tanto de rogar? Y, sobre todo, ¿cuál es la razón por la que después de entregarse parecen tan desilusionada?

Alzó las cejas asombrado por mi cuestionario múltiple.

-Esa respuesta te costará por lo menos una copa.

Llamé al camarero con la mano, dejando que Eriol ordenara en cuanto llegó.

-¿Y bien?

-Si deseas entender a las chicas debes partir de lo básico: sus ciclos hormonales las hacen subir y bajar cada mes por pendientes de diferentes estados de ánimos. Su mecanismo físico es muy diferente al de los varones. Sienten deseo carnal pero mezclado con emociones. Para tener un orgasmo necesitan sentirse amadas, comprendidas, valoradas; pensar que lo que hacen esta bien, con emociones, que no corren peligro alguno, que no están siendo obligadas, que su compañero de cama es agradable y considerado, que nadie les reprochará su entrega si son descubiertas, etc. Son condiciones psicológicas imprescindibles y casi imposibles de lograr por adolescentes aventureras. Así que, después de experimentar con el sexo comúnmente la autoestima de la joven soltera disminuye, sus valores van al suelo, su reputación ante los demás muchacho se echa a perder y cuando no termina se siente usada y denigrada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cada vez las mujeres son más provocativas y liberales?- pregunté-. Hoy en día la mayoría tiene relaciones prematrimoniales voluntariamente.

En ese momento se acercaron Yukito y Takashi, dos buenos amigos (más míos que del profesor). Nos saludaron de mano y tomaron asiento. Eriol respondió con furor a mi pregunta sin inhibirse en lo absoluto (o quizás motivado aún más) por la presencia de los arrimadizos.

-En una relación íntima interviene tanto cuerpo como la mente, pero hay enormes diferencias entre uno y otro sexo. El varón es más práctico, más objetivo, su orgasmo tiene origen preponderadamente FÌSICO; puede sentir el mismo placer haciendo el amor con una jovencita, con una mujer madura, con una amiga, con una desconocida, manoseándose mientras hojea sus revistas; la única diferencia entre uno y otro evento estribará en que algunos le producirán mayor excitación, pero al momento de llegar al clímax se convulsionará de igual forma en todos los casos. En cambio, la mujer es más idealizada y sentimental. Su orgasmo tiene origen fundamentalmente PSICOLÒGICO, así que accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el placer FÌSICO que ello le reportará sino por cuestiones MENTALES: enamoramiento, deseo de ser admirada, amadas, deseadas; les agrada que perdamos los estribos por su causa, que las conquistemos y les demostremos cuánto estamos dispuestos a hacer por poseerlas. Ésa es su retribución. Como ves, también satisfacen un deseo. El placer femenino está conectado directamente a su psique…

-Y el masculino a su…

Reímos estrepitosamente ante la seña obscena de Yukito.

Busque con la vista a Meilín. Aún no salía del tocador. Estaba dispuesto a abordarla en cuanto lo hiciera. Era una decisión motivada por esa energía sexual "física" que, para ser bien aceptada por ella, tendría que disfrazarse de fuerza sentimental "psíquica". Parecía complicado, pero dejaba de serlo en cuanto te acostumbrabas a ello. Lo haría como diera lugar. Imaginarme su piel desnuda me alteraba de forma ingente. Ella tenía el tipo especial de cuerpo que yo no había tocado jamás (muslos largos, senos grandes y firmes, caderas prominentes, piel blanca), además de poseer otros elementos eróticos muy discretos: tono de voz intimista, timbre sensual, mirada displicente, seriedad altiva, movimientos felinos…

El mesero de la asociación estudiantil nos hizo llegar la charola de botanas y una garrafa mediana de licor.

-Y tú, ¿lograste acostarte con Naoko?- me preguntó Takashi mientras descorchaba la botella-. Todo el mundo se pregunta si habrás vencido a la puritana.

-Sí…- Confesé titubeante-, fue una experiencia muy triste. Puso demasiadas condiciones, pero cuando aceptó, trató de hacerme sentirme responsable de su futuro. Me da un poco de pena pues creo que en verdad me amaba. ¿Saben lo que me dijo después de entregarse? Que a todas las muchachas se les presiona intensamente para que tengan sexo; que si tratan de ser decentes sus compañeras se burlan y los muchachos las ignoran; que por eso la mayoría, al sentir ese rechazo, acceden a la vida sensual tan apreciada en el medio juvenil. Sentí lastima por ella y decidí dejarla. Las mujeres no se dan cuenta de que a esta edad los jóvenes no buscamos relaciones fijas; buscamos placer, diversión, aprendizaje; y que cuando sentamos cabeza pensando en una relación formal desecharemos de inmediato a todas aquellas con las que nos divertimos para buscar a esa muchacha seria, ignorada en el ayer, que supo darse respetar.

Un ruido estruendoso seguido de otro agudo nos interrumpió. El equipo de sonido parecía casi listo.

-Lo que acabas de decir es muy cierto- comento Eriol-. Una cosa es tener novia para divertirte y otra muy diferente es elegir a la madre de tus hijos…Para esto último siempre querrás a una joven diferente, difícil de conseguir, no como la piedra pateada por docenas de hombres, sino como el diamante intacto que solo a ti te fue posible alcanzar.

-¡Eso es definitivo!- contribuyó Takashi con vehemente entusiasmo-, pero no se lo digas nunca a una mujer o a un moralista porque te tildarán de "macho". Obviamente si se desea aprender a manejar son preferibles los carros usados… pero cuando se trata de escoger un automóvil fijo, para toda la vida, hasta el más idiota preferiría uno nuevo…!

-Aunque hay unos usados muy bonitos…

Volvimos a reír estrepitosamente. Moví la cabeza alegre pero descontento. Lo que comenzó como una pregunta de consulta se había convertido en una polémica en la que todos éramos unos expertos.

-El sexo es algo muy emocionante- dijo Eriol mientras se servía más licor-. Lo malo es que no es gratis, siempre hay que pagar por él: a veces con dinero y a veces con halagos o palabras cariñosas

-Pagar por él…- repitió Takashi reflexionando muy seriamente-. Qué enorme verdad. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Las prostitutas son groseras, desconsideradas y cobran en efectivo; en cambio una compañera de escuela se arregla con sus mejores ropas, se lava, se maquilla, perfuma y se va a la cama contigo si a cambio le prometes entrega eterna y amor total. Ése es el pago que le debes hacer. Hay que ser muy rápido de mente para manejar bien el asunto sin ser descubierto, pero dominando la técnica se obtiene lo mejor al precio más barato, ¿no es así?

Así era.

Los crujidos estruendosos del aparato de sonido nos impidieron seguir hablando. Mi vista se perdió en ese mundo de ideas. Resultaba interesante analizar las motivaciones sexuales en la etapa juvenil, contemplar el hilo negro y apreciarlo con toda su longitud. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas chicas vivieran ignorando algo tan obvio?

La música comenzó. Varias parejas caminaron hacia la pista tomadas de la mano.

Meilín salió del baño. Arreglada, retocada y seria, venía pasando entre las mesas con bastante galanura. De inmediato me puse de pie.

-Ustedes perdonaran- dije bebiéndome de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa-, pero tengo asuntos urgentes que atender…

Mis amigos y Eriol hicieron una burla terrible.

Caminé directo a la muchacha interponiéndome en su camino.

Fingí no verla hasta que estuvimos muy cerca.

-¡Hola, que sorpresa!- le dije-. Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

Hice un ligero reclinamiento de cabeza.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Meilín me miró y sonrió alegre de que alguien se atreviera a sacarla de su soledad.

-Claro

-¿Vienes sola?- le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no te acompañó Touya hoy?

Sonrió tristemente:

-Terminamos hace una semana.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Quise decir lo siento pero a cambio de ello el rostro se me iluminó con una gran alegría nerviosa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esa chica alta despampanante, siempre se paseó en por sitios públicos ostentando un novio mal encarado, ¡y ahora se hallaba repentinamente sin compromisos, bailando conmigo!

Por unos minutos no pude descarna nada. Mis estrategias de conquista se habían vuelto más suspicaces y maliciosas por la reciente plática.

Analicé la situación mientras me movía al ritmo de la música; Meilín había tenido un noviazgo muy largo, exhibiendo su enamoramiento y mermando con ello irremediablemente su reputación. Si a eso se atrevió a vista de todos era fácil suponer cuánto hizo con su ardoroso galán en la intimidad. Pobre chica. Si Touya la hubiera querido realmente no la habría exhibido, con si ella hubiera sido más inteligente no lo habría permitido. Entre estudiantes, las mujeres se les muestran ante los demás en exceso cariñosas con sus novios quedan como marcadas. Pero eso no era un obstáculo para mí, al contrario, resultaba evidente que había experimentado en buena medida con el sexo y no cargaría con los complejos de mi exnovia Naoko. Además, seguramente se hallaba en una etapa de ligera depresión emocional, ansiosa por sentirse querida, admirada, deseada…

Eran circunstancias excepcionales.

Me advertí tenso pero lleno de energía, como se siente un atleta a punto de arrancar en la carrera para la que se ha preparado mucho.

-¿Te invito una copa?- pregunté interrumpiendo el baile.

-¿Por qué no?

Nos dirigimos a la barra pasando por en medio de la pista. Al caminar puse mi mano derecha sobre su espalda.

-Ahora que estás libre debes de tener muchos pretendientes.

Se encogió los hombros.

-No sé. Ni me importa.

Llegamos frente al cantinero y ordenamos sendas bebidas.

-¿Sabes?- le dije-, a mí tampoco me ha ido bien en cuestión de amor últimamente. Estoy muy decepcionado. ¿No te ha pasado que cuando más te interesa una persona y le das lo mejor de ti es cuando más te desprecia…? La desilusión de haberte entregado a alguien que no valía la pena es dolorosísima.

Levantó la vista y me escrutó con sus dulces ojos melancólicos.

-¿Ya no sales con Naoko?

Moví la cabeza para decirle que no y sonreí atribulado.

-Me da gusto poder platicar contigo Meilín… porque me siento más solo que nunca.

Las luces se apagaron parcialmente y se escuchó la dulce música romántica. La mayoría de los bailarines impetuosos se retiraron y sólo algunas parejas abrazadas permanecieron el la pista balanceándose con la deliciosa cadencia de los compases suaves. El corazón quiso salírseme de su sitio ante esa imperiosa e ineludible oportunidad. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa, Meilín se me adelantó.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos.

Nos colocamos en el centro de la oscuridad. La abracé por la cintura y ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Con la excusa de hacer menos comentarios, me acerqué paulatinamente su rostro hasta que la distancia que nos separaba se redujo al mínimo. Nuestros pies se movían lentamente y el halo magnético del uno se había fusionado con el del otro, produciendo una reacción más excitante. No se necesitaba hablar mucho; nuestros cuerpos exhalaban una química poderosa que nos hacía sentir entre las nubes.

-¿Sabes Meilín?- susurré en su oído-, yo siempre te he querido… en secreto.

No contestó pero después de ese comentario nos abrazamos totalmente. Calibré la delgadez de su cintura con mis manos; sentir el contacto directo de nuestras partes íntimas me dejó sin aliento.

La música terminó y nos quedamos enlazados unos segundos mirándonos a la cara. En su rostro había un matiz carmín que la agraciaba aún más, y en el mío la mirada de un hombre que ha perdido los estribos por la emoción de esa rápida aventura y el enorme deseo de llevarla hasta el final.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio confortable donde podamos platicar tranquilamente?- le propuse en voz baja-. Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor.

No me contestó que sí, pero apenas salimos de la pista fuimos a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros con excusas insulsas.

Cuando nos subimos al auto tomé su mano izquierda, la acaricié con ternura y me la llevé a la boca lentamente para darle un beso.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté poniendo en marcha el motor.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar su penetrante vista de mi rostro:

-Adonde tú quieras…

Continuará…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya por fin ¡el primer capi! Wiwwwwwwwwww jejejejeje y ahora si, ¿qué piensan sobre Shaoran?, si es así debe ser un maestro en la cama por así decirlo jajaja, pero Sakurita pronto aparecerá y que creen que pasará, y además ¿Dónde creen que irán Shaoran y Meilín? Bueno también quiero envíales saludos a las siguientes personas que me han dejado sus comentarios:

Izaku-chan: muchas gracias por tus palabras y claro pondré en practica tu consejo! De verdad estoy agradecida contigo por escribirme y de verdad que este libro es impresionante. Espero que me escribas pronto.

: De verdad mucha gracias, bueno para que no sigas esperando aquí está el primer capi! Espero que en la próxima nos volvamos a ver.

¡GRACIAS A AMBAS! ¡Sus comentarios me pusieron muy contenta! Ahora sí espero verlos de nuevo en el próximo capi y plis déjenme Reviews ¡ya! Los quiere mucho

Pamelita Sakurosa!


	3. Capitulo 2

¡DISCUULPEN EL ATRASO! ¡PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS PRONTO!

¡Hello! ¿Qué tal? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, Bueno, quiero recordarles que la historia no es mía sino del excelente autor Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, ni tampoco los personajes, ellos le pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP y bueno espero sus comentarios y empezamos:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2

SEXO-ADICCIÓN

Salí de la avenida conduciendo muy despacio. Aunque tenía presente el tono sensual provocación en la voz de Meilín cuando dijo "adonde tú quieras", no podía tomar la iniciativa de llevarla a la habitación privada sin ratificarlo. Dentro de los preceptos ineludibles de la seducción estaban el de nunca mostrarse demasiado ansioso y el de parecer dispuesto a conversar indefinidamente como todo un buen intencionado amigo.

Sobre la calzada observé la indicación de un próximo centro comercial. Accioné el freno y viré con cuidado para subir por la rampa del estacionamiento. Detuve el automóvil en un cajón alejado de la entrada del supermercado y apagué el motor. Con las ventanas cerradas y el coche inmóvil se presentó un tenso pero fraternal silencio.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?

-Nada…-titubeé como un adolescente desmañado y ella sonrió para darme confianza.

-Meilín…- recomencé-: lo que te dije mientras bailábamos… es cierto. Desde hace unos meses sueño con estar contigo. Eres la mayor ilusión de mi vida. Nunca tuve el valor de confesártelo pero he sido tu gran admirador anónimo durante meses…

Se me apagó la voz. No quería cometer ningún error y eso me hacía sentir más tenso de lo normal.

-Gracias por sacarme de esa fiesta- murmuró-. Necesitaba platicar con alguien que me apreciara…

Mis manos jugueteaban pasando las llaves de un lado a otro. Ésta era la parte más difícil de la conquista. También era la más emocionante y peligrosa. Debía besarla, pero, ¿cómo franquear ese metro de asiento que nos separaba?

-Vamos a comprar una botella. Me gustaría brindar por nuestra amistad.

Asintió.

Salí del auto excesivamente rápido. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella… Le di la vuelta al coche y abrí su portezuela; me tendió la mano para ponerse de pie. No retrocedí ni un centímetro.

-¿Vamos?- sugirió.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustas, Meilín.

Estábamos en la posición perfecta, pero no quiso levantar la cara.

-Vamos- repitió.

"¡Maldición, vamos!", pensé. Cerré el coche y caminé a su lado. La abracé por la espalda sin conseguir que cooperara.

Compré vasos desechables, botanas, refrescos de cola y una botella mediana de brandy. Al entregarle el dinero a la cajera vi los sobres de preservativos al lado de mi amiga. Hubiera sido imposible tomar uno sin que se diera cuenta. (Chasqueé la boca.)

Hacer el amor sin protección era apostar el todo por un poco, y ya me estaba cansando de esas emociones. (Moví la cabeza después.) ¿Quién me había dicho que me saldría con la mía?

(Sonreí.) En todo caso los juegos en los que se arriesga más son los que más se disfrutan.

De regreso hacia el coche la abracé nuevamente y sentí como esta vez aceptaba la caricia refugiándose en mi abrazo.

Antes de introducir la llave en la chapa volvía intentarlo.

-Me gustaría tener aquí mi carpeta de apuntes para mostrarte unos dibujos que he hecho… de tu perfil. ¿Nunca notaste que en algunas clases me sentaba cerca de ti para contemplarte? –Sonreí y bajé la vista-. No atendía al profesor, solo te dibujaba…

Cuando volví a levantar los ojos, ella me miraba muy fijo con la boca entreabierta en un gesto de ternura. Me acerqué despacio y rocé con mis labios sus labios cálidos. Dejé caer las bolsas del mercado a nuestros pies; la botella hizo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso. No me inmuté. Apreté mi boca contra la suya para hallar la enloquecedora humedad de su lengua. Fue un beso impetuoso, cargado de verdadera pasión. La abracé fuertemente y acaricié su cabello, su espalda. Sentí el deseo de crecer como un ente incontrolable y cerré los ojos para entregarme por completo al movimiento sensual.

Cuando nos separamos Meilín respiraba rápidamente y estaba encendida de un leve rubor. Abrí la puerta para entrara al coche, tomé la bolsa del suelo y rodeé el vehículo lo más lento que pude, tratando de recuperar el aplomo. Apenas estuvimos juntos nos volvimos a entregar en un vigoroso y ardiente beso. Después de unos minutos comencé a recorrer su mi boca por su comisura de los labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus oídos. Al besar y mordisquear su oreja izquierda le susurraba que estaba loco por ella, que me fascinaba, que la idolatraba, que daría cualquier cosa por una noche a su lado… Meilín mientras tanto me acariciaba los muslos. Subía su mano casi hasta mi entrepierna y volvía a bajarla en una cadencia dulce y acompasada.

Me costó trabajo desprenderme de esa miel enajenante pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me puse en marcha el automóvil con intenciones de ir directo a un lugar adecuado. Conocía varios por ahí. El más cercano estaba a sólo cinco minutos de distancia.

Hice el recorrido en menos de tres.

Cada habitación tenía su garaje propio con puerta corrediza, de modo que el coche quedaba escondido y la dama no era vista por nadie en su trayecto hacia la habitación.

Estacioné el vehículo hasta el fondo. Salí a pagar al encargado y cerré la mampara exterior con el aplomo de alguien que se mueve en sus terrenos. Pero al volver el coche Meilín me esperaba fuera de él con un gesto de franca perturbación.

-¿A dónde me has traído?

-No te ofendas, amor. Éste es un lugar excelente para escuchar música, brindar y conversar lejos de la molesta gente. Por favor, tranquilízate y confía en mí… Te prometo que sólo haremos lo que tú quieras.

Y al decir esto último le acaricié la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar…

-Estoy tan confundida y triste…

-Vamos, no pienses en nada. Sólo vive el presente y relájate.

Me acerqué y nuevamente la abracé. Recargué mi cuerpo contra el suyo para hacerle percibir mi masculinidad y esta vez paseé mi lengua por su cuello y la introduje suavemente sobre su oído.

Se estremeció.

Miré el nacimiento de sus pechos sobre su generoso escote y quise agacharme a besarlo, pero no me atreví. La deseaba demasiado para darme el lujo de mostrarme impaciente.

Meilín volvió a buscar mi boca. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía haberse decidido a olvidar preocupaciones y temores. Al besarme comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Cuando llegó al pantalón jaló hacia arriba la tela para que ésta quedara totalmente suelta. Luego me frotó el tórax y deslizó la prenda hacia atrás, dejándome semidesnudo.

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho. El corazón me latía a mil por hora; la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis pies flotaban.

Le enmarañé el cabello y busqué la cremallera del vestido en su dorso: en cuanto la tuve entre mis dedos inicié un movimiento lento para bajarla, sin poder evitar el temblor de mis falanges y mi sudoración de mis palmas. Cuando el cierre no pudo descender más, sobé su espalda con ardiente furor y atraje el vestido hacia adelante mientras le acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Entonces se descubrieron totalmente sus formas femeninas resguardadas aún por la suave tela del sostén. Me separé un poco y rocé apenas con las yemas de los dedos las marcadas puntas. Luego seguí la línea del sujetador hasta dar con el seguro; lo destrabé sin ningún problema y ella, mirándome fijamente, hizo un ágil movimiento con los brazos para liberarse del incómodo ceñidor. A tal grado me asombró la belleza de esos senos blancos, turgentes, cálidos que en vez de tocarlos me limité a contemplarlos. Luego atraje a la chica hacia mí y sentí una extraordinaria calidez al momento en que sus pechos desnudos se aplastaban en mi cuerpo. Llevé lentamente las manos hacia su cintura y comencé a buscar la forma de bajar por completo el vestido de algodón.

-¿Vamos al cuarto?- sugirió.

-Por supuesto.

Solo, en mi habitación, después de haber dejado a Meilín en su casa cerca de la una de la mañana, me hallé cara a cara con el monstruo de los excesos y sentí un viso de temor… Caí en la cuenta de que el sexo se estaba convirtiendo para mí en un vicio, en algo básico, prioritario, central… en una necesidad creciente. ¡Y cuanto más la saciaba, más se incrementaba! ¿No le ocurría lo mismo a los farmacodependientes o alcohólicos? Pero, ¿cómo controlar ese descomunal deseo? ¿Era yo el único que lo sentía? ¿No lo experimentaba también la mayoría de mis amigos? Entre compañeros apreciábamos a la mujer según sus atributos eróticos.

Nos atraían principalmente sus cualidades sexuales y solíamos mentir, dañar o negociar con tal de sentir el embriagador placer de poseerlas. ¿Acaso los varones debíamos tener con el sexo precauciones similares a las que se tienen con los productos que causan dependencia?

Comencé a pasearme por mi habitación. Mi madre dormía en la alcoba contigua y yo no debía de hacer ruido. Me senté pensativo en el sillón de descanso. La aventura de hacía unos minutos había sido hermosa, pero algo no estaba bien. Había comenzado a sentir un terrible escozor en el área genital. Fui en busca de un espejo para revisarme de cerca. Hallé una reducida zona ulcerada con infinidad de pequeñas llagas. Me sentía, a la vez, afiebrado y débil.

¡Maldición! ¿Meilín me habría contagiado un hongo o algo por el estilo? Y si lo hizo, ¿se manifestaría de manera tan inmediata?

¿Entonces Rika? O Chiharu…

A mis veintitrés años había compartido el lecho con… demasiadas mujeres. No pude en ese momento definir cuántas. Cualquiera pudo haberme contaminado. Pero, ¿de qué?

Insomne traté de concentrarme en el recuerdo de cuanto había vivido esa noche buscando algún indicio de enfermedad en el cuerpo de Meilín. Me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos para revivir cuidadosa, casi morbosamente, los detalles de esa experiencia inusual.

Después del magreo en el que ella me quitó mi ropa superior y yo le quité la de ella, subimos la escalera sin decir palabra.

La habitación estaba alfombrada de color durazno. Nos descalzamos para estar más cómodos tratando a la vez de no manchar con los zapatos tanta pulcritud.

Meilín se soltó de mi brazo para caminar de un lado a otro como una niña admirando los lujos del ligar. Apenas dio los primaros pasos se deshizo por completo del vestido, dejándolo en el suelo y pasando sobre él.

-Qué calor hace, ¿verdad?- y acto seguido se agacho un poco para quitarse las mallas transparentes.

Recargado en la pared, con la boca abierta seca y los ojos muy abiertos, contemplé su casi total desnudez. Sólo portaba una pequeñas bragas rojas y se paseaba por el cuarto tocando la cama de agua, encendiendo el televisor, revisando el contenido del refrigerador.

Entonces me sentí orgulloso de poder llevas a mis chicas a este tipo de sitios. Yo era, como suele decirse, un tipo mimado por la vida. Todo se me dio siempre fácilmente. Incluso las mujeres llegaban a mí sin que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos por encontrarlas. Fui el hijo único y consentido de una mujer viuda. Mi madre, cuando perdió a su esposo y a su hija mayor, se quedó sola conmigo, impreparada, paupérrima, y tuvo que hacer mil maromas para lograr mantenerme. Trabajó de mesera en un pequeño poblado de la frontera, practicando su mecanografía por las noches, hasta que logró colocarse como secretaria. Entre tanto me dejó crecer en total libertad. Cuidaba, eso sí, que no me faltara buena comida, ropa fina y colegios particulares. Pero ella nunca estaba en casa, lo que me permitió practicar el deporte del "sexo libre" desde muy chico.

Meilín entró al baño y exclamó con tono de inocencia y espontaneidad:

-¡Hay tina de hidromasaje! Hace tiempo que no me meto a una…- se me acercó con la mirada encendida-: El doctor me lo recomendó…

-¿Quieres bañarte?- le pregunté

-Quiero que me bañes tú…

Se despojó de su última prenda. Comenzó a tararear una canción infantil sentándose al borde de la bañera y abriendo las llaves del agua. Se sabía admirada por mí y fingió no verme mientras calculaba la temperatura y agregaba burbujas artificiales.

¡AH!, qué satisfacción me causaba poder darme y darles a mis compañeras esos privilegios. Ahora tenía un carro, llevaba en la cartera dinero y tarjetas de crédito. Mamá decidió, después de verme vagar durante años por las calles probando diferentes trabajos y escuelas, mudarse conmigo a la gran urbe para obligarme a inscribirme en una buena universidad, sin saber que con ello su fortuna económica daría un extraordinario giro. Trabajando como secretaria en aquel poblado fronterizo aprendió con soltura el idioma extranjero y llegando a la capital comenzó a ganar fuertes sumas como traductora de libros técnicos. Lo primero que hizo ante el cambio de suerte fue comprarme un automóvil compacto deportivo. Así, sufrí tanto severas torceduras por tratar de acoplarme con mis primeras parejas capitalinas al reducido espacio de asiento trasero como la extorsión de patrulleros corruptos que aparecían de la nada empuñando sus linternas para husmear a través de los cristales. No me quedó otra opción que aprender a usar el coche para transportarme y a pagar hoteles caros para los demás… Después de todo mi madre sufragaba de buen modo de mis estudios profesionales. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrarme esas ideas y arranqué en tres segundos de mi cuerpo el resto de ropa que lo cubría.

Me introduje al agua junto a Meilín. Recorrí sus formas con una esponja y ella recorrió las mías con el jabón. El juego duró varios minutos y me llevó a un éxtasis enloquecedor. Repentinamente mi compañera de tina se puso de pie argumentándose muy acalorada; se enredó una toalla en la cabeza y caminó hacia la cama; la seguí de inmediato envolviéndome, a mi vez, con otra; la vi juguetear como un niño que mide la elasticidad de un trampolín sentándose en la cama para, finalmente, echarse sobre ella a descansar.

-Me ha entrado un sueño enorme- dijo

Y boca arriba, sin cubrir su voluptuosa desnudez, se fingió dormida. Me acerqué parándome a un costado del colchón, tragué saliva y retiré con las yemas de mis dedos algunas de las muchas perlas de agua que la cubrían. La luz estaba encendida y ella parecía gustarle que la admirara. Se dejó acariciar, contemplar, besar… Y yo lo hice extasiado, con la efervescencia y fanatismo con la que un solo un brujo puede tocar la estatuilla de su dios.

El prurito me estaba matando. Hice una pausa en mis cavilaciones. Ahí, en ese punto preciso, debía centrarme para tratar de descubrir alguna anomalía en Meilín. Si ella había tenido la manifestación cutánea de alguna infección venérea lo hubiese notado en ese momento. Claro que de haberlo percibido lo hubiese pasado por alto, pues mis facultades mentales estaban totalmente desconectadas…

No lograba recordar nada raro. Por el contrario, todo cuanto venía a mi mente era motivo de excitación.

Esa noche medité que definitivamente el sexo puede convertirse en un vicio incontrolable, pues el hombre, atrapado en el proceso creciente de adicción, se recrea con imágenes mentales llegando a creer que la mujer existe sólo para satisfacerlo. Y esto no solo me ocurría a mí. Me consolé razonando que le ocurría a muchos. ¡No a los maniáticos o degenerados, sino a estudiantes de universidades, profesores, comerciantes, médicos, licenciados, poetas, artistas y a miles de varones perfectamente normales y decentes…!

Resultaba interesante comprender que todos los hombres éramos proclives a la sexo-adicción, y alarmante aquilatar que yo era ya un esclavo de ella. Abrí los ojos tratando de razonar mejor. Había otro detalle negativo que me causaba una preocupación ingente: no satisfice a mi compañera; no logré aguardar lo suficiente; volví a explotar demasiado rápido e inmediatamente después, exhausto, me eché a su lado a descansar. Meilín se quedó muda, con los ojos cristalizados de decepción, y permanecía quieta al ver que yo declaraba terminado el juego.

-¿Todos los hombres son igual de egoístas?- cuestionó.

Entonces hice un esfuerzo y me incorporé a medias queriendo satisfacerla. No se me ocurrió preguntarle si mis caricias le gustaban. Después de un rato me increpó con una chispa de rencor en su mirada:

-¿Tú te masturbas demasiado?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sólo pensaba…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Crees que la masturbación sea buena?

-Claro que sí. Es sencilla, rápida, gratis, exenta de largos cortejos hipócritas y de peligros como el embarazo o los matrimonios forzados.

-De largos cortejos _hipócritas_- repitió enfatizando la última palabra-. Eso es cierto, pero, ¿sabías que si los hombres la practican de modo abusivo, en forma rápida y constante, les produce el reflejo de la eyaculación prematura?

Me quedé estático. Sentí una cubeta de agua fría. ¿Era reproche o información?

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esa nueva idea de tormento, pero no pude. Solo, en mi recámara, recordando a mi frustrada compañera comprendí que el verdadero frustrado y fracasado era yo. Con tan intensa actividad estaba perdiendo el control de mis instintos y quizá, en vez de adquirir destreza para satisfacer algún día a mi pareja definitiva, estaba acumulando disfunciones.

Después de un rato Meilín comentó:

-Es inútil… Creo que no voy a tenerlo.

En ese momento recordé la plática con Eriol: _Para que una mujer llegue al orgasmo necesita cumplir con muchos requisitos mentales difíciles de lograr por una adolescente aventurera._

-¿Alguna vez lo has tenido?

-Tal vez sí… aunque no estoy segura. Lo único que realmente sé es que cada vez que hago esto me siento más sola y miserable.

Me invadió una gran tristeza por ella y por una importante identificación. También me sentía solo y miserable. La diferencia estribaba en que al menos yo había tenido un momentáneo placer.

-Eres muy hermosa- susurré-. Si me permites una confidencia y no me lo tomas a mal, te diré que no he conocido jamás una muchacha más bella y sensual. Sé que estuve fatal pero tenía las mejores intenciones. Me crees, ¿verdad, Meilín?

Mi comentario suavizó un poco sus facciones molestas. Otra vez recordé la plática con Eriol: _La mujer accede a las seducciones del hombre no por el deleite físico que esto le reporta sino por vanidad. A ella le gusta sentirse admirada, amada, deseada._

-Vamos a vestirnos- sugirió, como si lo que había pasado no tuviese importancia.

"Tal vez no la tenga", me dije tratando de hacer un último intento de dormir, pero no pude. Me despabilaban dos asuntos que definitivamente sí tenían importancia: mi fracaso como amante y mi comezón.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a filtrarse por las persianas de mi habitación. Había pasado la noche totalmente en vela. A los pocos minutos escuché la máquina de escribir de mi madre, quien traducía un libro. Ella trabajaba ilusoriamente por mantener mis estudios y yo falseaba las cantidades requeridas para sufragar mi vicio… Me maldije por dentro. Era sexo, pero igualmente podía tratarse de alcohol o droga…

Me tapé con las cobijas sintiéndome fuera de control. Sospechaba que estaba al borde de un enorme precipicio a punto de caer. Sólo lo sospechaba, pero era cierto.

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hola de nuevo, y de verdad GOMEN!, GOMEN Y MÁS GOMEN, les juro que ya no volveré a atrasarme mucho, les prometo que actualizaré más pronto

De verdad que no pude que no pude escribir tan rápido jejeje y bueno y eso que mañana tengo aporte de inglés y no he estudiado pero ya mismo estudio no se preocupen!

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capi?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y para recompensarles por la espera les voy a dejar un adelantooooooooooo:

_Me sequé la cara con la toalla de mano._

_¿Y si era SIDA? Tragué saliva angustiado mirándome al espejo_

_%%%%%%%%%_

_Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto_

_Disfunciones sexuales_

_Tratamientos individuales y de parejas_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_-¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?_

_Los recité mientras él se lavaba las manos y se colocaba unos guantes de cirujano_

_-Bájate los pantalones, por favor._

_Me quedé quieto, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. Pero era lógico. Al comprenderlo obedecí de inmediato._

_%%%%%%%_

Bueno hasta akí los adelantos

Y bueno ahora a contestar los comentarios que me han dado!

Leonho: Muchas gracias! Y te agradezco mucho el comentario, yo también amo esta combinación!

lorna: Gracias amiga por echarle un vistazo a la página! GRACIAS

Iveth Lopez: me alegro que te haya parecido interesante amiga! Espero verte pronto!

black cerezo: Claro, es más aki está la conti y disculpa por demorar, ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA!

sakurali23: Claro!, estaré en contacto contigo y muchas gracias por leerla, yo amo este libro y este anime! XD

Guest: que bueno que te haya gustado y pues discúlpame si no sabías que personajes estaba hablando pero bueno trataré de mejorar, gracias por tu consejo! XD

sakurali23: gracias a ti por leerme! De verdad totalmente agradecida contigo! Otra vez te lo digo XD

KkKobato0o: pues he aki el capi, disculpa la demora, prometo actualizar más pronto!

AguusDempsey: jejejeje pues ya estoy aki con el nuevo capi y pues Saku por ahora tendrá que esperar unos par de capi más pero cuando ella entre en acción pues Shaoran estará en una situación muy vergonzosa! Jejejeje y GRACIAS por leer, espero leerte pronto!

::::::

Y bueno espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios y cómo les pareció el capi y pues que más les puedo decir, ha! Ya GRACIAS a todas esas personas que me han agregado como historia y autora favorita, GRACIAS por abrirme las puertas y extenderme las manos! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y bueno como ya les dije PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! Y con esto me despido

Cuídense mucho y Que les vaya muy bien a todas!

Ya-né!

Att: Pamelita-Sakurosa!XD


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eh! Bueno la verdad que esta vez si me atrasé mucho, demasiado muchos mese, mis más sinceras disculpas, jejeje pero ya estoy de vacaciones, quería actualizar más rápido pero no me acordaba de mi contraseña de mi cuenta, sí lo sé soy una descuidada, pero como recompensa les publicaré 3 capítulos más

Quiero recordarles que la historia no es mía sino del excelente autor Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, ni tampoco los personajes, ellos le pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP y bueno espero sus comentarios, ya saben, nada es mío, todo es prestado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3

INFECCIÓN VENÉREA

Aun debajo de las sábanas las imágenes mentales volvían a hacerme presa fácil. Salté de mi cama, fui al baño y me mojé la cara. ¡No era posible que mi perversión llegara al grado de seguir recreándome en los recuerdos de esa joven desnuda justo cuando, además de haber comprobado un serio problema de codependencia, había pescado una enfermedad venérea.

Me sequé la cara con la toalla de mano.

¿Y si era SIDA? Tragué saliva angustiado mirándome al espejo.

Pocos meses atrás había conocido ese mal en forma directa. Un primo mío se consumió y apagó ante los ojos de toda la familia, como una flor marchita, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por ayudarlo; bajó de peso y adquirió una infección pulmonar que literalmente lo fulminó. Antes de que expirara, fuimos a verlo al hospital; para entrar se exigían las más impresionantes precauciones, entre otras un traje desechable con el que la visita se envolvía en forma total. Mi primo parecía no sólo física sino psicológicamente acabado. Cargaba en la conciencia el drama de tener sólo treinta y dos años y haber adquirido la enfermedad antes de casarse. Los estudios sanguíneos no la detectaron y los primeros síntomas aparecieron después de nacer su primer hijo (ya infectado) y cuando su esposa (infectada también) se hallaba embarazada del segundo.

Fue una verdadera tragedia. Y mi primo no era homosexual o drogadicto; era simplemente un joven como cualquier otro que de soltero solía seducir a sus amigas y visitar ocasionalmente a las prostitutas.

Me froté el cabello angustiado. Historias como ésa eran casos extremos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que ninguno que guste de variar su pareja sexual está exento de protagonizar una parecida. ¡Aquel virus funesto puede adquirirse y albergarse en estado latente por varios años sin que su portador lo sepa...!

Era sábado, y aunque aún no daban las siete de la mañana, me apresuré a marcar el teléfono de Eriol.

Una voz gutural me contestó desganada.

—¿Bueno?

—Soy Shaoran Li. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero necesito consultarte algo...

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea.

—¿De qué se trata,..? —el tono de mi interlocutor se oía formal. Ahora no éramos dos compañeros de juerga animados por el sarao, sino un pupilo imprudente y un profesor fastidiado—. Ayer te escapaste de la fiesta con Meilín muy temprano —comentó—, ¿les ocurrió algo?

—No, es sólo que... Me siento muy mal. Temo que pesqué una enfermedad venérea...

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Comezón intensa, fiebre, sudoración... —¿Nódulos linfáticos inflamados?

—El de la ingle izquierda.

—Pues tienes que ver inmediatamente a un doctor.

—¿Tú crees que sea grave?

—Puede ser tan sencillo que mañana rías de ello o tan serio que te haga llorar por el resto de tu vida... Una cosa sí es segura. Si te acostaste con Meilín ella no te contagió a ti, pero tal vez tú a ella sí.

—Dime lo que sabes de esto. Eres médico y amigo. No me gustaría tener que consultar a un desconocido.

—Soy biólogo. Lo que yo puedo decirte lo hallarías en un libro de texto elemental. Por Dios, no me salgas ahora con que no puedes informarte como lo haría cualquiera que supiese leer...

—Puedo hacer eso, pero no creo que me ayude mucho.

—¡Pues consulta a un maldito médico! Es antisocial, estúpido y peligroso no buscar ayuda cuando sospechas tener una enfermedad de esa clase. ¿Estás enterado de que tu responsabilidad no termina con curarte sino que además debes avisar a todas las personas con las que te has acostado en el último año, para que éstas a su vez avisen a quienes han compartido el lecho con ellas? ¡Hay individuos que prefieren no atenderse con tal de que nadie sepa su problema! La sífilis, por ejemplo, se manifiesta con un grano sumamente contagioso que no produce dolor. Muchos firman su sentencia de muerte tolerando el chancro y permitiendo que la enfermedad avance a etapas superiores. Lo peor es que algunas mujeres no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen porque les brota en el interior del cuello uterino. Lo siento, Efrén, pero si me llamaste para un consejo: atiéndete. Nada más. Los padecimientos venéreos suelen venir acompañados de una fuerte carga de vergüenza y culpa. Por eso la mayoría lo piensa mucho para ir al médico y pierde un tiempo valioso. En algunos casos al avanzar a las fases de mayor peligro desaparecen los primeros síntomas. El enfermo se cree curado y guarda su secreto propiciando así terribles epidemias...

— ¡Caray! —me lamenté como para mí—. Esto no me estaría pasando si hubiese adquirido el hábito de cargar siempre preservativos.

—No seas iluso, Shaoran. El condón evita muchas infecciones, pero no es infalible. ¿Qué pasa si se rompe, si se sale, si antes o después del coito existe roce o intercambio de fluidos? Tú sabes que todo eso ocurre. Además se han detectado indicios de virus HIV en la saliva de las personas que padecen SIDA, y eventual-mente este virus podría entrar a tu cuerpo a través de alguna herida abierta. El condón ayuda, pero confiar ciegamente en él es como apuntarse a la cabeza usando un revólver que tiene, al menos, una posibilidad de dispararse. Apréndete esto muy bien: si te llevas a una chica a la cama puedes embarazarla (porque no hay ningún método anticonceptivo cien por ciento seguro) o puedes adquirir una enfermedad venérea.

—¿Tratas de sugerirme el celibato? —me reí.

—Lo único que intento decirte es que si tuviste el valor de arriesgarte, ten el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias. Seguramente no se trata de nada grave, pero te repito que así como es una infección, podría ser un embarazo indeseado. Son los riesgos de la ruleta rusa a la que nos gusta jugar...

Resultaba tonto tratar de rebatir razonamientos tan objetivos.

—Gracias, Eriol —murmuré.

—De nada. Y atiéndete hoy mismo si es posible.

Colgué el aparato y permanecí quieto como una estatua de hielo varios minutos.

Después caminé al estudio de mi madre y busqué un libro actualizado sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Era agradable entrar a ese sitio. Los estantes estaban etiquetados prolijamente y cada cosa se hallaba en su lugar.

Leí con avidez la introducción del tomo:

Los medios de comunicación, en su afán de vender, han convertido el sexo en su mejor gancho. Se calcula que un adolescente promedio observa, a través del cine y la televisión, diez mil escenas provocativas anualmente: a los veinte años ha visto más de cien mil y se ha convencido de que el sexo extramarital es algo fascinante. Pero lo delicado del asunto es que esta manipulación publicitaria está exenta de la más mínima información respecto a los peligros del libertinaje sexual. En el mundo hay decenas de millones de contagios venéreos al año y fallecen por esta causa cientos de miles de personas.

Interrumpí la lectura y adelanté páginas del libro nerviosamente. Me desilusioné al ver que la explicación de cada padecimiento se presentaba en forma excesivamente amplia.

Era más mi urgencia psicológica que mi interés intelectual, así que busqué sólo el resumen de cada capítulo tratando de identificar mis síntomas.

El primero decía:

GONORREA:

Infección aguda del conducto genitourinario (y garganta en caso de que haya habido sexo oral). El gonococo puede transportarse de las manos a los ojos, nariz, etcétera. Se manifiesta con escozor en la uretra, fluido cremoso, comezón o ardor al orinar.

Algunos hombres y un elevado porcentaje de mujeres no presentan síntomas. Puede infectarse toda el área de la pelvis y los conductos seminales produciendo esterilidad irreversible. Sin saber por qué, la blenorragia viene acompañada con frecuencia de oirás enfermedades como la uretritis, que en su fase crónica puede producir artritis aguda, síndrome Reiter (deformidades permanentes de las articulaciones) y embarazos ectópicos, en los que el producto muere irremediablemente y se precisa intervenir a la madre para salvarla. Por lo anterior se recomiendan análisis minuciosos de sangre y tratamiento exhaustivo con antibióticos.

Moví la cabeza ansiosamente. Podía tratarse de gonorrea. Sentía escozor, pero estaba exento de fluidos cremosos. Me pregunté si para diagnosticar se requería la presencia de todos los síntomas o sólo de algunos. No me detuve a investigarlo. Pasé las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar al final del siguiente capítulo. Seguí leyendo:

SÍFILIS:

PRIMERA ETAPA: No detectable con análisis de sangre. Aparece una llaga de borde duro en el pene o vulva (algunas mujeres presentan un chancro muy infeccioso pero no visible). Se inflaman los nódulos linfáticos de la ingle. A los pocos días el brote desaparece totalmente y hay una curación aparente.

SEGUNDA ETAPA:

El virus se encuentra en la sangre. Produce dolores de cabeza y articulaciones; brotan verrugas indoloras en la nariz, ano, vulva o boca. Con frecuencia puede verse un salpullido rosáceo en la piel. Todos estos síntomas desaparecen espontáneamente.

TERCERA ETAPA:

Entre 2 y 20 años después se desarrolla un cáncer de hueso o piel muy parecido a la lepra y hay degradación mental (pues se ha afectado Ia médula y el cerebro).

El diagnóstico precoz de la enfermedad es importante. Se cura con elevadas dosis de penicilina en su primera y segunda fase.

¡Caray! Si era sífilis me sometería religiosamente al tratamiento. Lo importante era que se curaba. Preso de un evidente ataque de hipocondría, salté varios capítulos. Todos esos diablillos eran niñerías. Lo que me urgía hallar era otro, el monstruo mayor, el demonio mismo en persona. Las manos me temblaban. Había comenzado a sentir sudoración fría. Ahí estaba: "SÍNDROME DE INMUNODEFICIENCIA ADQUIRIDA". La simple idea de haber sido atacado por ese virus me quitaba el aire. Leí:

Enfermedad incurable y fatal que se transmite por contacto de algún líquido corporal infectado con otro (intercambio entre sangre, semen o flujo vaginal). El crecimiento de casos de SIDA es alarmante. Se calcula que por cada diez personas enfermas hay de cien a ciento cincuenta más que han sido Contagiadas y que sin saberlo son transmisoras del virus. Las primeras manifestaciones son fiebre y sudoración nocturna, nódulos linfáticos inflamados al menos en tres lugares del cuerpo; pérdida de peso; diarrea crónica, disminución del número de glóbulos blancos.

El mal evoluciona hasta su forma última a veces en varios años, propiciando graves infecciones generalizadas y un cáncer conocido con el nombre de sarcoma de Kaposi.

Levantándome de un salto tomé el directorio telefónico. Me hice de una hoja en blanco para anotar en ella el número de los médicos que vivían por la zona, pero entre toda la pulcritud del sitio no hallé a la mano una sola pluma. Abrí el cajón lateral del escritorio y encontré en él la bolsa personal de mi madre. Me detuve indeciso por un momento, pero finalmente la abrí para hurgar en ella. Había artículos de maquillaje, lápices, papeles doblados, colores y muchas tarjetas de presentación; comencé a barajarlas: empresarios, artistas, escritores, pintores, psicólogos. ¿De dónde conocía mi madre a tanta gente?

Seguí pasándolas distraído. Tomé una gris que por su elegancia se distinguía entre las demás y no pude evitar arrugarla apenas leí lo que decía. Era difícil de creer, pero ahí estaba:

Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto

Disfunciones sexuales

Tratamientos individuales y de parejas

Extraje la pequeña cartulina de presentación y me la eché a la bolsa. Volví a mi cuarto

Era muy temprano para hacer cita con el médico, aunque podía aprovechar el tiempo hablando con Meilín. Chasqueé la boca furioso. Tenía que hacerlo y mientras más pronto mejor, pero primero precisaba asimilar el compromiso, digerir La idea, convencerme de que no tenía otra opción.

Regresé al estudio por el libro de enfermedades y lo llevé conmigo hasta el teléfono. Me senté a hojearlo indeciso de marcar.

Leí:

HERPES:

Enfermedad incurable producida por un virus (hsv-2) pariente del herpes símplex (hsv-1) que ocasiona las conocidas aftas, llagas, o ulceraciones pequeñas que se forman en labios y lengua. El herpes genital produce los mismos síntomas pero en grado superlativo. El virus se aloja posteriormente en el ganglio pudiendo resurgir en brotes recurrentes durante toda la vida. El tratamiento es puramente sintomático.

Interrumpí la lectura para pasar las hojas ávidamente, cayendo en un estado de desesperación y desorden.

CHANCRO BLANDO:

Granos delicados que se revientan ocasionando llagas suaves y dolorosas. Las ingles se inflaman. El chancro va frecuentemente acompañado de sífilis.

Ladillas... Piojo púbico... Hepatitis B... Verrugas venéreas... Linfogranuloma...

Era demasiado. Cerré el volumen y tomé el teléfono. Marqué el número de mi amiga sabiendo que seguramente la encontraría dormida. No me equivoqué.

—¿Me puede comunicar con Meilín?

—Aún no se levanta. Habla su papá. ¿Gusta dejarle algún recado?

Imaginé decirle: "Sólo llamaba para informarle que ayer, al hacerle el amor, le contagié una infección sexual". Sonreí con malicia. —No, señor. Sólo dígale que se comunique con Shaoran, que me urge hablarle.

—Espere un momento. Déjeme ver si lo puede atender.

A los pocos minutos la voz de mi amiga se escuchó por el auricular.

-¿Shaoran?

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito verte.

—¿Por qué no me hablas más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo?

—No. No es lo que te imaginas... Es sólo que... —me detuve.

Parecía incorrecto darle la noticia por teléfono.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Tú crees que alguien pueda estar escuchándonos?

Titubeó.

—No. No creo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que ir a ver a un doctor. Acaba de declarárseme una enfermedad que yo ignoraba... ayer.

En el aparato se escuchó sólo un largo y tenso silencio. Seguramente Meilín se había quedado sin aliento.

—¿Estás ahí?

Pero inmediatamente oí el característico ruido de la bocina cuando se deja caer violentamente y el tono entrecortado del teléfono.

Conseguí cita con el doctor Kinomoto ese mismo día. Argumenté un gran apremio.

Tuve que atravesar toda la ciudad y aun así llegué quince minutos temprano. Me recibió una joven de aspecto distinguido y mirada suspicaz.

—¿Shaoran Li? —preguntó la recepcionista en cuanto me vio entrar.

Asentí sin poder articular sonido. Yo esperaba encontrarme con una mujer madura y fea, y he aquí que en la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida me atendía una atractiva joven más o menos de mi edad.

—¿Gustas sentarte? En seguida te paso.

Lo hice mecánicamente con la cabeza hundida en el pecho.

Hasta ese momento reflexioné algo sumamente importante.

Era posible que el médico al que había acudido conociera a mi madre, ¡puesto que obtuve esa tarjeta directamente de su bolsa de mano! Me di un golpe en la frente. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Habiendo tantos doctores en la ciudad tuve que venir a éste! Nada me molestaría más que causarle un disgusto a ella.

—Pase, por favor.

Me puse de pie y entré al privado.

El médico me tendió la mano sonriente. Era un tipo alto, de aspecto imponente, un poco canoso y con evidentes arrugas en los párpados.

—¿Shaoran Li? —preguntó gravemente, como si mi nombre le causara cierta desazón.

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Quien te recomendó conmigo?

—Nadie.

Levantó la vista incrédulo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Hallé su tarjeta por casualidad —la busqué torpemente en la bolsa de mi camisa y se la tendí. Observó el papel como quien se encuentra con un viejo recuerdo.

—Yo conozco a tu madre —comentó sin poder ocultar un dejo de emotividad en la voz-. Pero descuida. Mantengo todos los casos de mis pacientes en riguroso secreto profesional.

—Eso espero.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Creo que adquirí una enfermedad sexual.

—¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

Los recité mientras él se lavaba las manos y se colocaba unos guantes de cirujano.

—Bájate los pantalones, por favor.

Me quedé quieto, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. Pero era lógico. Al comprenderlo obedecí de inmediato.

El médico se acercó para examinarme y después de unos minutos movió la cabeza negativamente.

Dio la vuelta para ir a su escritorio, pero no me gustó su expresión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí está el Capitulo 3 no les dejo adelanto porque ya leerán el próximo capitulo. Les mando muchos besos a todas esas personas que me han mandado sus mensajes, estoy muy agradecida, ¡GRACIAS!

Att: Pamelita-Sakurosa :D


	5. Capitulo 4

Bueno aquí les traje el capitulo cuatro de esta bella historia, les agradezco su aceptación a esta historia y espero que les ayudo mucho

Recuerden que la historia no es mía sino de uno de mis autores favoritos: Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez y los personajes tampoco son míos les pertenece a las fabulosas CLAMP, nada es mío, todo es prestado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4

"VIVE LA VIDA MIENTRAS SEAS JOVEN".

Salí del consultorio una hora después. Frente a una humeante taza de café la chica de la entrada aguardaba que el médico terminara su última consulta para poder retirarse.

Pagué los honorarios fingiendo premura y quise huir del lugar inmediatamente, deseoso de que no se fijara mucho en mí.

—¿Tu próxima cita para qué día la anoto? —preguntó cuando ya me escabullía.

Di la vuelta nervioso, con la cabeza agachada, pero al hacerlo derramé café sobre el escritorio.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido!", me dije una y otra vez conduciendo el automóvil de regreso a casa.

Extraje un disco de la cajuela de guantes y con violencia lo introduje al aparato de sonido.

Había una larga fila de vehículos delante del mío. Los coches avanzaron tres metros.

Traté de calmarme. Aceleré dos segundos y volví a frenar cooperando con la lenta, desesperante, procesión de la autopista. Miré el reloj sin poder reprimir un largo suspiro.

A ese paso tardaría más de cincuenta minutos en llegar a casa. Pero estaba bien.

Necesitaba tiempo para meditar. Comenzó a escucharse música electrónica ambiental.

Traté de reconstruir en mi mente lo sucedido esa tarde. Todo era digno de análisis.

Desde las extrañas recomendaciones del médico hasta el penoso accidente del café.

—¿Duele?

—Mucho —contesté.

El doctor, con guantes y algodón en mano, agachado trataba de identificar la naturaleza

de mis llagas que, por cierto, se hacían cada vez más intolerables. Las pústulas habían reventado la epidermis y supuraban un líquido blancuzco. Eché un vistazo con cierta repugnancia. ¿Por qué me había pasado esto? La piel enrojecida en toda la zona parecía a punto de reventar y, después de ser apretada por los dedos del terapeuta, las gotas de pus corrían hacia abajo, dejando unos hilillos brillantes antes de perderse entre la vellosidad.

—¿Sabe qué tengo, doctor?

—Sí... aunque parece que esto es obra de dos o más microorganismos distintos.

—¡Maldición! —espeté.

—¿Quién te contagió?

—No lo sé. Pudo haber sido una prostituta hace tres meses o alguna de las chicas con las que he tenido sexo los últimos días.

El doctor Kinomoto movió la cabeza.

—Debes informar a tus amigas para que se revisen... y procurar tener una vida sexual más moderada.

Su comentario me incomodó.

—Mi vida sexual es perfectamente normal —respondí—. Todos los jóvenes llevamos una similar.

—¿Y por qué?

Me encogí de hombros sin ganas de discutir eso.

—¿Sólo por placer? —insistió el hombre.

—En parte —contesté—. Aunque creo que nuestra verdadera meta es aprender. Todos sabemos que debemos adquirir suficiente experiencia mientras seamos solteros para poder satisfacer a nuestras parejas en el futuro.

Me miró con fijeza y cruzó las manos sobre su carpeta haciendo una pausa en la redacción de mi historia clínica. El repentino interés que adiviné en su rostro me dio ánimo para alzar la voz:

—Las mujeres también se "entrenan" intensamente. Ninguna quiere llegar con los ojos vendados al matrimonio, como ocurría antaño. Además, existe una enorme competencia entre amigos respecto a quién es mejor en la cama y sólo un tonto se quedaría atrás mientras los demás se superan.

El doctor Fujitaka bajo la vista sonriendo en ademán de desacuerdo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo me dio la impresión de estar verdaderamente preocupado por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Shaoran, ¿tú sabes cuál es mi especialidad?

—En su tarjeta dice "Disfunciones sexuales".

—¿Y sabes qué es eso?

Lo suponía, pero preferí quedarme callado.

—Doy tratamiento a parejas que no se acoplan sexualmente. Todos los días, desde hace muchos años, escucho diferentes historias de hombres que no satisfacen a sus mujeres y viceversa. Ahora, entiende lo que te voy a decir: en gran cantidad de esos casos el problema radica precisamente en eventos traumáticos de la juventud.

Ladeé la cabeza, no dispuesto a dejarme impresionar.

—De acuerdo —contesté impertérrito—, pero usted es científico y no puede estar en contra del aprendizaje. Querer saber más nunca podrá ser un "evento traumático".

—¿Saber más? ¿No sabes lo suficiente? ¿Quieres aprender? ¿Aprender qué...? ¿A insensibilizarte? ¿A ver a tu pareja como un objeto didáctico? ¿A memorizar técnicas calculadas y frías...? ¡Para tener relaciones sexuales no se necesita saber, muchacho; se necesita sentir...! Así de simple. Los hombres que miden cada movimiento y evalúan todas las reacciones de su compañera son los peores amantes. Cuantos más episodios carnales protagonices sin amor, más te endurecerás, y en el futuro te será imposible experimentar la belleza de una pasión. No sé si me entiendas, pero muchos de mis pacientes conocen técnicas sexuales sofisticadas, tienen esa "sapiencia" de la que me hablas, pero han perdido la capacidad de sensibilizarse, de emocionarse. Toda su pericia les ha servido sólo para mecanizar un acto que debería estar lleno de espontaneidad, ardor y vida...

Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Mi voz sonó menos altiva pero aún enérgica:

—A las mujeres les gusta acostarse con hombres diestros. Ellas valoran mucho nuestra experiencia.

—Eso es un mito.

—¡Es verdad!

—Pues temo decirte que estás en un grave error. Las mujeres que se entregan totalmente a un hombre lo hacen buscando una entrega igual. Si eres capaz de hablarle con el corazón a tu pareja, si puedes ser cortés y considerado, si sabes, en suma, hacerla sentir como una dama, podrás llevarla al éxtasis más fácilmente que si conoces al dedillo, por ejemplo, el difícil arte del sexo oral y quieres aplicarlo con ella de manera presuntuosa.

El hecho de que un hombre se haya acostado con muchas mujeres no indica que sea un buen amante. Al contrario. Las aventuras sexuales del pasado se graban en la mente como recuerdos. Yo los llamo "basura de reminiscencia". Es basura porque estorba y a veces apesta. La cantidad de episodios no significa necesariamente calidad.

Me quedé callado durante unos segundos. Los argumentos del médico eran demasiado contundentes para rebatir a la ligera, pero yo estaba convencido de que las ideas de continencia no provenían sino de prejuicios sociales y santurronería religiosa. Además, yo era diestro en convencer muchachas. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—Sin embargo —retomé tomando aire—, a todos los varones se nos recomienda "vivir la vida" mientras somos jóvenes. Las mismas mujeres no quieren correr el riesgo de unirse a un tipo inmaduro que no conoció el mundo y que ya casado pueda desear conocerlo. Los hombres que están hartos de sexo y parranda son los mejores maridos pues ya lo han vivido todo.

—Este punto es otro mito social —contestó inmediatamente el doctor, con tal convicción y energía que me dejó pasmado—. Las familias estables jamás se fundamentan en parrandas previas. Al contrario. Un hombre acostumbrado a la juerga es más propenso a seguir en ella después de casado.

La sangre me enrojeció el rostro como si estuviese frente a un agresor propuesto a echarme en cara que mi vida entera era un error.

—Yo sigo pensando —contesté mordiendo las palabras— que un hombre casto, ignorante de las mujeres, tarde o temprano le será infiel a su esposa para saciar su curiosidad en otras.

-Es posible -admitió-, pero no lo tomes como una regla Para ilustrar mejor lo que quiero decirte te voy a exponer el caso que tuve hace poco con dos pacientes varones. Ambos comenzaron a tener discusiones muy serias con sus esposas después de unos meses de haberse casado. Uno de ellos en su soltería perteneció a pandillas, fue un experto seductor, visitaba con frecuencia los bares y cantinas. El otro se dedicó al estudio y al deporte; además, durante muchos años tocó la guitarra con sus amigos bohemios y en ocasiones lo hizo también para la iglesia local. Posteriormente, en sus peleas matrimoniales, los hombres se alteraban tanto que más de una vez llegaron al grado de salirse de sus casas furiosos. ¿A dónde crees que se dirigía uno y otro? Como es evidente, el primero acudía a las prostitutas, se ahogaba en licor y no regresaba con su esposa sino varios días después. En cambio el segundo corría por las calles amainando su coraje con ejercicio y a veces se refugiaba en la quietud de un templo para reflexionar y recuperar la calma. Son casos extremos, pero reales. A mí me consta. Si vives antes de casarte de manera equilibrada, divirtiéndote pero limpiamente y con medida, es muy difícil que después de unirte a una mujer te corrompas. Y, por el contrario, si vives en desenfreno insano, cuando se presenten los problemas maritales tendrás la tendencia a huir por la puerta falsa del libertinaje. En los países desarrollados el ambiente juvenil se ha degradado tanto que ya es muy difícil hallar matrimonios jóvenes exitosos; los muchachos se acostumbran a tal depravación y desvergüenza que después de casarse, como es lógico, no logran superar sus hábitos promiscuos. Ahora te pregunto: ¿cuál de mis dos pacientes crees que salvó su hogar? ¿El que parrandeó de joven o el que tuvo una vida ordenada?

La respuesta era tan obvia que me negué a contestarla. Eso cambiaba de manera importante el panorama de mis posibles decisiones futuras.

—Recomendarle a un muchacho que "viva la vida" antes de casarse —remató al verme callado—, en el sentido de que se harte de placeres probando de todo, es tan absurdo como sugerirle a alguien que beba alcohol una y otra vez para que después del matrimonio ya no sienta la curiosidad de embriagarse. ¿Crees tú que esto funcionaría?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—El que se ha hecho esclavo de una adicción no se librará de ella sólo por firmar un contrato.

—¿Podría decirse entonces —pregunté tratando de adherirme a la idea de que no todos mis juicios podían haber estado mal— que el sexo sin amor es un vicio y que abusar de él puede condicionar al cuerpo a dosis cada vez mayores, como ocurre con las drogas?

—Es una forma muy buena de explicarlo. Pero el problema no termina ahí. Los varones que han abusado del sexo suelen estar tan acostumbrados a pensar sensualmente que se excitan con facilidad ante cualquier estímulo y buscan su satisfacción una y otra vez sin importarles lo que opine la mujer. Y no porque sean egoístas, sino porque su cuerpo así se lo exige. Ese requerimiento físico lleva más fácilmente a la infidelidad matrimonial que el hecho de no haber conocido mujeres anteriormente, como dijiste tú.

Sentí un calor bochornoso y una ligera falta de aire. Me abaniqué con la mano. Tuve deseos de salir para no pensar más en el asunto.

—Sin embargo —dije con una voz mucho más apocada—, a ellas les agrada que el hombre dé la pauta, les gusta ser enseñadas, dirigidas, y si éste llega al matrimonio sin conocer siquiera la anatomía de la mujer, ¿cómo va a conseguir hacer bien su papel?

—El varón no puede darse el lujo de ser ignorante, eso es verdad; debe leer e instruirse, pero sobre todo debe estar siempre consciente de su condición de caballero para tomar la iniciativa. Lo demás no necesita escuela. Es algo natural. Experimentar el sexo por primera vez es como ir a Disneylandia por primera vez: todo es fascinante, todo lo disfrutas intensamente, todo es motivo de investigación y entusiasmo. Si lo haces con alguien a quien amas, las emociones vividas irán sin basura, serán genuinas, de ustedes dos, ¿me entiendes? En cambio, si has ido a Disneylandia treinta veces, acompañado de treinta personas diferentes, y por último acudes con tu mujer definitiva, el suceso será muy distinto: le indicarás a qué juego subirse, en qué fila formarse y hacia dónde mirar.

Tu ventaja quizá le ayude a ella en cierto aspecto y a ti te haga parecer superior, pero como pareja no sentirán complicidad ni confianza mutua. Las personas se unen en amor verdaderamente sólo cuando aprenden juntas, cuando comparten acontecimientos trascendentes para ambos, y no cuando uno le demuestra al otro su experiencia...

Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome aplastado por tan incontrovertibles juicios. Luego me invadió el enojo. Había venido buscando la cura de una infección genital y el doctorzucho parecía más interesado en curar mi alma. Repentinamente una idea astuta me hizo recuperar el ánimo.

—Tal vez funcione cuando ambos son primerizos. Pero, ¿qué pasa si el hombre cándido e idealista se espera para ir a Disneylandia con su "princesa" y se da cuenta, después, de que ella fue ya treinta veces antes que él? Yo lo siento mucho pero no voy a arriesgarme a ser el idiota que necesite ser enseñado por una mujer experta.

—Por supuesto —me respondió sin ocultar un dejo de molestia en su tono—. Si piensas casarte con una loba sexual, te recomiendo que salgas a la calle ahora mismo a buscar las más pedagógicas experiencias; debes estar preparado por si tu mujer te aplica una llave erótica o te muerde en el sitio recóndito que enloquecía a su amante anterior.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque me sentí un poco agredido.

—No bromee, doctor.

—No bromees tú. Los hombres jóvenes aprecian mucho más la pureza de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar; si aspiras a hallar una compañera respetable, ¿cuál es la urgencia por adelantártele? Aprende a esperar por ella. Vive la vida intensamente en el aspecto sexual, y en todos los demás, pero a su lado; partan el pastel unidos y cómanselo a la vez.

—Eso suena muy hermoso —me reí de él—, sólo que está fuera de época. ¡Ya no existen mujeres respetables, doctor!

Había metido un gol, y lo sabía. De haber estado presentes mis amigos hubieran aplaudido. Sin embargo, al médico no pareció inmutarle mi sarcástica expresión de alegría; alzó la voz como la autoridad que era y espetó:

—Ése es otro gran mito social, amigo. Existen toda clase de mujeres y cada quien se enlaza a aquélla con cuyos valores se identifica. Los jóvenes como tú es obvio que terminen uniéndose a una chica experimentada. No te molestará al principio, pero después de la luna de miel, en cuanto te adentres con ella en la difícil convivencia real, estarás expuesto a los celos retrospectivos. Aunque intentes controlarlos, tu naturaleza masculina los aflorará una y otra vez. Tal vez nunca lo confieses, pero te atormentarás al imaginar las jugosas experiencias sexuales que vivió tu esposa con otros y pensarás mil tonterías, tales como "¿en brazos de quién habrá tenido sus primeras (y más emocionantes) relaciones?", "¿no recordará al tocar mi cuerpo el de otro hombre que la hizo vibrar antes que yo?" Pensamientos absurdos pero dolorosos, a los que muchos varones nunca llegan a acostumbrarse.

—Vamos, doctor, ésos me parecen verdaderos casos de enfermedad psíquica.

—Llámalos como quieras, Shaoran, pero no te imaginas lo frecuentes que son...

Aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué me molestaban tanto sus contundentes comentarios. Agaché la cabeza esforzándome por extraer de mi banco de memoria alguno de los muchos argumentos con los que convencía a las chicas. Solía decirles:

"No hay nada de especial en entregar el cuerpo antes o después. La libertad sexual es parte de la vida moderna y las personas inteligentes, sin complejos, la aceptan".

—¿Está usted diciendo que la virginidad es el sello de garantía? —pregunté como último recurso en son de burla—. Ésas son ideas antediluvianas, doctor.

—No trates de salirte por la tangente, mi amigo. Nadie dijo eso de la virginidad. Hay hímenes tan duros que es materialmente imposible penetrarlos; los hay tan elásticos que han resistido una vida sexual activa sin romperse; algunos se rasgan con facilidad (incluso con ejercicios leves), éstos sangran al partirse, aquéllos no; mientras unos producen dolor, otros ni siquiera dan señas en su ruptura. Darle importancia a esa membranilla sí es antediluviano, porque la entereza de una persona, hombre o mujer, no se mide con fronteras físicas, sino con lineamientos mentales.

Camino a casa decidí que, al menos mientras me curaba de mi enfermedad, me daría unas vacaciones en el deporte de "cazar chicas" para reflexionar. No me percaté de que estaba a punto de finalizar mi recorrido de regreso.

—Mucho me temo —le dije al doctor para dar por terminada la discusión— que hay pocas personas que piensan como usted Además, con esto de los anticonceptivos y el aborto, el sexo se ha convertido en algo muy practicado.

—Los anticonceptivos son una cosa y el aborto es otra ¿Tú permitirías que una de tus amantes abortara un hijo tuyo?

—¿Por qué no? Si el niño debiera sufrir maltratos y privaciones por ser indeseado, sería preferible que no naciera.

El doctor Fujitaka Kinomoto se limitó a asentir. Tomó una receta y escribió sus recomendaciones.

—Hazte los análisis el lunes a primera hora y ven a verme el martes con los resultados. Por lo pronto aplícate esta pomada en la zona irritada.

—¿Es grave lo que tengo?

—Seguramente se trata de herpes, pero necesito los resultados para diagnosticar en forma completa.

—¿Herpes? Leí que es una enfermedad incurable y recurrente.

—Sí, pero podemos controlarla bastante bien y, comparada con otra, es prácticamente inocua.

Nos pusimos de pie para despedirnos.

—Tengo aquí una película que me gustaría que vieras —me dijo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y extrayendo una cinta—. Es sobre el último comentario que me hiciste. Me gustaría oír tu opinión después de que la veas.

—¿Sobre el aborto? —me encogí de hombros—. Es inútil, doctor. Tengo ideas perfectamente claras al respecto y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

—No pretendo que cambies tus ideas, sólo te pido que veas la película.

—De acuerdo —la tome—. Gracias...

Entré a las calles de mi colonia y encendí la radio en una estación moderna.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me quedé frío y apagué la música inmediatamente.

Meilín estaba de pie, en la puerta, esperándome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, quiero aprovechar este momento para saludar a mi madre ¡Hola mamá! Jajaja okno, quería mandar un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso a una de mis autoras favoritas, su nombre es Chiyo Asakura, muchas gracias por esos capítulos que me has dedicado, amo esa historia, muchas gracias, me has hecho muy feliz leer cada uno de tus capítulos en tu historia, espero que me puedas leer pronto y EXITOS puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes, estoy muy agradecida contigo, y gracias por tu mensaje, me hizo realmente feliz, hasta se me salieron las lágrimas jejejejeje y mandale muchos besos a Syaoran, dile que lo extraño! XDDD jajaja y gracias también a todas esas personas que me apoyan y mee estiman, MUCHAS GRACIAS, los amo!

Ahora, ¿qué piensan que hará Meilín?, jajajajaja amé la parte en que el Dr. Kinomoto le dio un par de lecciones a Shaoran, jajaja espero que Shaoran haga conciencia sobre su vida sexual, jejejeje Bueno me despido…

Ja-né

Att: Pamelita-Sakurosa


End file.
